Days at Garderobe
by Tie Feiyan
Summary: Chie has returned after a five year abscence to Garderobe academy, she is looking forward to seeing her friends again, in particular, a certain brunette. Slight crossover with Otome and HiME, no powers or such. Chie/Aoi pairing, along with others.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first ever try at and Otome/HiME fic, so i would very much like people's views on it when they've finnished reading, please??

I don't own My Otome or My HiME. This fic is kind of a crossover fic.

* * *

Snow was falling lightly as Chie unlocked the door to her new apartment. Kicking off her shoes and turning on the hall light she smiled faintly and removed her jacket. Her father had certainly made sure she would be settled in; the apartment was furnished, and her belongings had been delivered safely. She had to hand it to her father, being in the military was useful. However, she could do without the constant travelling. And now, that she had finally convinced her family, she was going to live by herself while she finished her schooling. Being back in Fuka was a relief. She had missed the country greatly during her five year absence, and looked forward to returning to Garderobe, the most prestigious school in the country.

"I wonder if Natsuki and the others will be thrilled to see me back," Chie wondered out loud to herself as she wandered into the kitchen. Grabbing a Cola from the fridge she flopped down on the sofa and stared out at the night sky.

"I wonder if _she _will be glad to see me…"

* * *

"Heeeee?! Chie-chan is that you?!"

Chie flashed one of her charming smiles at the pigtailed girl who had a finger shoved in her face, "Hello Shiho, how's things?"

"You seriously came back here?" an attractive asked incredulously, staring at Chie.

"Hmm Nao-kun, and I though you would have missed me," Chie winked.

Nao blinked and turned her head, snorting, "Whatever, I suppose its good to have you back, you can take this blockhead of my hands." She said, throwing a thumb at Shiho.

"What was that Juliet?!" Shiho fumed, turning on the redhead.

"Don't call me Juliet!" Nao snapped.

Chie chuckled at her friends, "You two are still the same I see."

"Humph." Nao said, smirking.

"Are you here for good now, Chie?" Shiho asked.

"Yeah, I convinced my father to let me finish school here, perhaps even go to college." Chie replied as they began walking towards the school building.

"That's pretty cool of him," Nao said, glaring at some younger students who were ogling Chie.

"Yeah," Chie chuckled; flashing a grin to the girls and making them swoon. "Anyway, what are Natsuki and the others up to these days?"

"Hmm well, Haruka-oneesama is leading her own detective agency apparently," Shiho said, tapping her chin, "Mai-senpai has opened her restaurant like she wanted and has this hyper girl that lives with her."

"Hyper?" Chie blinked.

"Ah, Mikoto," Nao said, smirking again, "You'll understand when you meet her."

"AND!" Shiho yelled, annoyed at Nao's interruption, "Natsuki-senpai and Shizuru-oneesama are running this school!"

"Huh?!" Chie stopped suddenly, "Natsuki is?"

"Humph," Nao spat, "That mutt went and got herself established as the Chairman here, after her Mother retired and brought Viola along as principal! Can you believe that?! As if anyone would fall for that cover-up!"

"Still have those problems with Natsuki-senpai, huh Nao?" Chie chuckled.

"It's not my fault she's a stuck up bitch," Nao pouted.

Chie chuckled quietly to herself. Nao and Natsuki rivalry had started the day they had met in the student council room, and had been unshakable ever since. Despite the fact that Natsuki, Mai, Haruka and Shizuru were all older than Chie and the others, they had all become fast friends. Chie had been a member of the school newspaper club and thus had dealings with the student council that Nao was involved in. Mai, Natsuki's best friend, had immediately decided to take the three juniors under her wing, thus bringing Shizuru and Haruka into the mix as Natsuki was also a member of the student council.

"I'd best go see them then" Chie smiled, "Wanna come with?" She poked at Nao, unable to resist.

"Hell no," Nao snapped, "I spend enough time having to listen to that Mutt's lectures as it is."

"That's because Juliet always skips classes and talks back with that big mouth of hers." Shiho said gleefully.

"Shut it Uzumaki!"

"Don't call me Uzumaki!" Shiho fumed.

"Don't call me Juliet." Nao threw back.

Chie sighed as she left her friends and headed towards the administration building. Her thoughts wandered from her friends and happy memories to one person in particular. Slowing her stride, Chie stared off into the sky, thinking about the one person she hoped to see most upon her return.

"Aoi.." she whispered to herself. She hoped that the brunette was still attending Garderobe and that she would be able to see her soon.

"Ara, if it isn't Chie-chan."

Chie turned, snapping out of her reverie to face the owner of the cultured Kyoto accent.

"Shiz-"Chie caught herself, "Gakuencho! It's good to see you!" she bowed.

"It has been too long, Chie-chan." Viola Shizuru smiled warmly at her once underclassmen.

"Yes it has, I'm glad to be back." Chie replied.

"I am to understand you are here to finalise your enrolment?" Shizuru asked, beginning to walk.

"Yes ma'am," Chie replied, falling in beside the principal.

"Natsuki will be happy to see you," Shizuru smiled.

"Seems everyone is," Chie said quietly. Well, she thought, I hope everyone.

* * *

"It's good to see you again, Chie" Kruger Natsuki, the resident Chairman of Garderobe Academy, grasped Chie's hand warmly.

"Same to you, Kruger-kaichou." Chie said, bowing slightly."

"Please," Natsuki said, some of her old stubbornness slipping into her voice, "Do away with the _kaichou _part, I'm so sick of hearing it."

Chie smiled slightly, "Of course, Natsuki-senpai."

Natsuki smirked lightly, and seated herself at her desk, "Your enrolment is all taken care of, and Shizuru has your classes. I suspect you won't have any trouble settling in? I hear you aren't in need of a dorm room?"

"No," Chie said steadily, "My father has acquired an apartment for me close to the school that I'll be using."

"Right then," Natsuki said, stippling her fingers, "well that's everything settled then." The principal smiled.

"Do you require my assistance in finding your classroom, Chie-chan?" Shizuru asked, handing the younger girl a sheet of paper.

Chie saw a look, so subtle, she near missed it, pass between the two women, she smiled faintly. "No, that's quite alright Gakuenchou." She said.

"Well then, best get going, you don't want to end up with a bad record like Nao." Natsuki said.

Chie smiled and left the two school leaders to themselves.

"Ara, Natsuki is so protective of the students," Shizuru said, smiling, "I think I feel a little jealous."

"Humph, I'm just looking out for her well being, being friends with that Nao is bad news." Natsuki said, looking up as Shizuru moved beside her.

"As it was for Mai-san being friends with Natsuki?" Shizuru asked slyly, "As I recall you were much like Nao when we attended as students."

Natsuki blushed and glared up at the taller women, "Shut up," she mumbled, pulling Shizuru down towards her.

* * *

"So how was the meeting with the mutt?" Nao asked casually while the three of them sat around a table in the cafeteria.

"Fine," Chie chuckled and pushed up her glasses, "why would there be a problem?"

Nao just gave her a look, before taking a bit of her bento.

"Nao-senpai! Shiho-senpai!"

All three girls turned to see a ball of hyperactive energy with auburn hair come racing over their table.

"Ne ne! I heard there was a handsome new Senpai that transferred today, is this her?! Is she your friend?"

"You idiot, keep your voice down!" another voice hissed. Chie turned to see two more girls join the first, one with dark blue/black hair, the other sporting long lavender tresses. The voice belonged to the slightly shorter lavender haired beauty, who promptly hit her friend about the head.

"Oww, Mashiro-chan what was that for?" the auburn haired girl whined, rubbing her head and pouting.

"Hello Nina," Nao said smirking at the younger girls.

"Hello Nao-senpai," the blue haired girl said shyly.

"Hmm?" Chie surveyed the newcomers, "Who are these cute underclassmen?" She flashed on of her smiles. All three girls blushed slightly.

"I'm Arika!" the auburn haired girl said enthusiastically, her bow exaggerated, "And this is Nina Wang and Mashiro de Windbloom."

"Nice to meet you," Chie smiled, "I'm Chie Harada, a friend of these two." Chie pointed at Nao and Shiho.

"Whaa! From when you were kids?!" Arika exclaimed, "That's so cute!"

"Arika" Mashiro groaned.

"This is our womanising friend we told you about," Nao said, waving her hand as if to swat a fly.

"Womaniser?" Chie scoffed, "What kind of weird stories have you been filling people's heads with you two?"

"Well you are a bit." Shiho said, grinning, "But at least you don't go around beating up the boys from other schools like Juliet here."

"Shut up Uzumaki," Nao snapped, "They get what they deserve."

"Hn? What do they do?" Arika asked innocently, blinking at Nao and Shiho.

"Just ask her out, no crime really, "Shiho said, "But this psycho decks them just for that." She threw her hands up, as if Nao was a lost cause.

"Hmph, at least I get offers," Nao said, smirking, "Unlike miss frigid here."

"What was that! Damn you Juliet! "Shiho fumed, pulling out a small pocket book and scribbling in it, "I'll get you for that!"

"Hee, so Nao-senpai doesn't like boys" Arika said, looking at Mashiro who smiled slightly.

"Arika!" Nina spoke up, her face slightly flushed, "Don't make assumptions like that!"

Chie noted with interest that Nina kept glancing quickly at Nao as she spoke, and her hands were clenched. She was about to respond when a flash of chocolate caught her eye. Twisting abruptly in her chair, Chie located the owner of that lovely hair.

"Aoi…" she whispered, causing the others to stop and look also.

"Whaa, the vice president is so beautiful isn't she, "Arika said, her eyes shining.

"Walks like a princess," Mashiro said.

"Vice President?" Chie gasped, turning to her companions, a question in her eyes.

"Aoi-chan entered the student council two years ago," Nao said.

"And she was voted Vice-president this year." Shiho finished.

"She's suspected to become student body president next year as well," Nina said quietly.

Chie took all this in, her eyes returning to Aoi as she crossed the cafeteria.

"Aoi!" Nao called, waving an arm in the air, as Aoi passed close to their table.

Aoi glanced over and stopped in mid step, her eyes meeting Chie's instantly.

"Aoi-senpai, why don't you join us for lunch?" Mashiro asked eagerly.

Aoi hesitated an instant before smiling and dipping her head slightly, "I'm sorry Mashiro-chan, Arika-chan; I have something to attend to, so I must go." She waved and disappeared out the cafeteria door.

Chie stared after Aoi, confused at her reaction. Aoi had seemed almost, scared, at the prospect of joining them, even though, back in their elementary years, the four of them had been together almost constantly.

"Poor Aoi-chan" Shiho sighed dramatically.

"Why?" Mashiro looked puzzled.

"She's working so hard in the student council cause that lame brain who is president now is hopeless!" Shiho stated vehemently.

"She's practically doing the presidents job already," Nao put, leaning back in her chair and stretching, her uniform pulling tight over her breasts.

Chie noticed Nina's reaction to this and wondered vaguely if Nao wasn't doing it on purpose.

"I hope Aoi-senpai doesn't work too hard," Arika said sadly.

"Yeah, "Mashiro agreed distractedly, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in the cafeteria much for the last few weeks."

"Perhaps she eats in the council room," Shiho waved her hand.

"Every time I go to the student council room, there's never any evidence of her having eaten," Nina said quietly. Chie looked at the young dark haired girl, her concern for Aoi rising slightly. She glanced off towards the direction the brunette had taken, thinking she would have to talk to her soon.

* * *

Chie sighed, closing her shoe locker gently. It had been several weeks since she rejoined her friends at Garderobe Academy and she had had no time to speak to Aoi at all. Aside from fleeting glances and an occasional wave, Chie got that feeling that Aoi was trying to avoid her and the others. It seemed absurd; the Aoi she remembered had always been bright and friendly. Now, however, Aoi barely spoke to anyone if it wasn't regarding Student Council matters.

"Earth to Chie," Nao was waving a hand in front of Chie's eyes, "We were thinking of heading into town, want to join us?"

"Huh?" Chie blinked, "Uh, yeah, sure."

"Nao-senpai!"

Both girls turned, to see Arika and Mashiro running towards them.

"What is it, Arika-chan?" Chie asked, looking from one girl to the other, both were flushed as if they had run a long way.

"Nina-chan went to the student council room to drop off some stuff," Arika said breathlessly, clutching her chest.

"We went with her, thinking she would just be a few moments," Mashiro continued.

"And when we got there, Aoi-senpai was passed out at one of the tables!" Arika exclaimed, grabbing Chie's arm, "Nina-chan said she had a fever, she sent us to get help."

"Nina-chan stayed there?" Nao asked.

"Yes," Mashiro nodded, "said it was best to have someone there."

"You have to help!" Arika said a worried look in her eyes.

"Let's go," Chie said, already heading towards the top floor.

* * *

"Aoi!" Chie pulled the door to the student council, followed closely by, Arika, Mashiro, and albeit reluctantly, Nao.

"Chie-senpai, Nao-senpai!" Nina exclaimed, looking up.

"How is Aoi-senpai?" Mashiro asked, clasping her hands in front of her chest. Arika put a comforting arm around the shorter girl.

"Not so good," Nina replied, standing, and moving away to let Chie closer.

"Aoi," Chie said softly, brushing some hair off Aoi's flushed face.

"Chie…chan," Aoi's eyes fluttered open weakly.

"What have you gotten yourself into, working this hard?" Chie scolded gently, resting her hand on the brunette forehead, "You have a fever and you look dead tired."

"Nothing…it's not so bad," Aoi said feebly trying to rise.

"Oh for gods sake Aoi!" Nao snapped, stepping forward to steady the girl with Chie, "You're ready to drop dead any second so stop playing the 'I'm ok' line, its old."

"We should get her to the dorms," Nina said quietly.

They made their way slowly across the school towards the dormitories, which were set on Garderobe's eastern side. Nao lead the way to Aoi's dorm room, helping Chie support the almost dead weight of the brunette. The three younger girls followed worriedly.

"That should make her more comfortable," Nao said dryly, stepping back to let Chie move to Aoi's side, "though she should take care of herself better."

"She was probably too stressed to think about it, you know how she can get," Chie said, standing and facing her companions, "Its probably best if you guys get going, she should be ok after some rest and food."

"But…" Arika started to protest.

"Don't argue Ant," Nao said, "She won't get any rest with you lot trampling around her room, go back to your own and don't worry."

"Nao-senpai's right" Nina said, looking and Arika and Mashiro and smiling, "Aoi-senpai should be fine, but we wouldn't really be of much help being here."

"You heard her," Nao said briskly, ushering the younger girls towards the door, "Leave the two love birds in peace," she whispered under her breath as she shut the door.

* * *

"I hope Aoi-senpai will be ok," Arika said, as she and Mashiro headed away from Aoi's room.

"Aoi will be fine," Nao said, "She just needs to recognise when she needs rest."

"Nao-senpai is worried about Aoi," Mashiro snickered.

"I am not!" Nao snapped raising her fist in the air as Mashiro and Arika took off down the hall, giggling madly.

"Damn kids," Nao sighed, squeezing between her eyes.

"Nao-senpai, you are worried though, aren't you?" Nina said quietly, looking at the redhead.

"More annoyed, Chie and I were going to go into the city, now it looks like I'll be going alone and that's just boring. I'm certainly not going to ask that Uzumaki to come." Nao said irritably. She glanced at Nina and noticed the dark-haired girl was looking at the floor, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. Grinning, Nao turned towards the younger girl.

"Looks like you'll have to stand in for her then," she said slyly.

"M-me?" Nina practically squeaked, staring up at Nao then quickly looking away.

* * *

"Don't act like you didn't want to ask," Nao said, tilting Nina's chin up so the younger girl was forced to look at her, "So how about it? Will you be my date, Ni-na-chan?" Nao smirked.

"Here Aoi, eat this," Chie said, offering a bowl of soup to Aoi.

"Thank-you, Chie-chan," Aoi said quietly, accepting that bowl. When she didn't make a move to eat for several moments, Chie sighed.

"You'll feel better if you eat a little," she said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Aoi just nodded, and started to slowly eat. She kept her eyes focused steadily to the front, avoiding having to look at Chie.

"How have you been Aoi?" Chie asked softly, seating herself at Aoi's desk.

"Good," Aoi said quietly, "Busy."

"I gathered as much," Chie scolded gently, "You know you should take better care of yourself Aoi."

Aoi sighed, and placed her bowl to one side. She looked at Chie finally, smiling slightly.

"I know, but I've had so much to do lately and I've been a little stressed," Aoi looked down at her hands.

Chie sighed slightly, and moved to sit beside Aoi on the bed. She gently placed her hand over the brunette's.

"You can come talk to me anytime you need," Chie said, smiling, "But don't go getting yourself so tied you end up sick again, ok?" she rebuked gently.

Aoi looked at Chie and giggled quietly, "Thank you Chie-chan." She said gratefully.

"You'd best get some sleep now," Chie said, placing her hand gently on Aoi's forehead, "You still have a bit of a fever, though you look better now that you had some food."

Aoi blushed slightly and nodded. Her eyes were already starting to feel heavy as she lay down, feeling immensely comfortable with just Chie's presence.

"Stay," she said sleepily, already surrendering to her tied body.

"I will for a while, then I should head home, I'll come back tomorrow, since its our day off." Chie said.

Aoi only nodded tiredly and let herself fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ok so R&R please??? I'm not sure what i should actually do with this story, i'd like your feed back on please! Should i continue with it, with just Chie and Aoi? Sould I throw Nao and Nina in there?? (I love those two together! ^^) or should i write a separate story with them?? OR, should i simply hock the story all together? Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, sorry it took me a little while to get this chapter up, its slightly shorter then the last one, but i think its way funnier ^^'

Usuall Disclaimer applies, Enjoy!

* * *

"Chie-chan!"

Chie turned and saw Aoi hurrying to catch up with her, clutching her bag to her chest.

"Aoi," Chie said, smiling when the girl reached her, slightly out of breath.

"Thank you for helping me the other day," Aoi said, pressing something into the taller girl's hands. Chie glanced down at the item she held, smiling when she realised what it was.

"Making sure I don't get sick either, Aoi?" Chie asked, grinning.

Aoi pouted and lifted her chin, "Of course, because I don't have the time to make you soup if you do!" She said, and then giggled.

Chie chuckled as well and wrapped the scarf loosely around her neck. She was vaguely aware of some first years squealing about how handsome she was, but her attention was too focused on the brunette to care. She placed a hand on Aoi's shoulder gently.

"Thank you Aoi," she said sincerely, smiling.

"You're welcome," Aoi said, suddenly becoming shy under Chie's gaze.

"Come on," Chie said, breaking the tense silence, "We're going to be late and I really don't want to end up with a reputation like Nao's."

"So, you've finished most of the work you had to do for the student council?" Nao asked, as they sat around their usual table in the cafeteria.

"Yes," Aoi said brightly, "The president came by and said he was really sorry that he had been so negligent and that he didn't expect me to keep working so hard. I guess he heard I got sick," Aoi rubbed the back of her head, seemly embarrassed that other people had known about it.

"That seems kind of strange," Mashiro mused, "I've heard that he's usually really lazy and selfish, I can't see why he'd have a change of heart now."

"Perhaps he just realised how he was affecting others," Nina said, leaning on her hand.

Nao made a snorting sound at the same time that Arika and Shiho choked on their drinks.

"Arika-chan?" Aoi exclaimed, patting the younger girls back, "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah!" Arika exclaimed, waving a hand, "I'm good!"

Chie glanced at Nao who seemed to be barely controlling the need to swat Arika over the head, and Shiho, who was covering a snicker. Sighing slightly and shaking her head, Chie smiled knowingly at the redhead. Nao returned the look, smirking and giving a subtle nod. Chie shivered slightly, not really wanting to think about what Nao, Shiho and Arika had done to bring about such a change in the student president.

"Oh yeah!" Shiho exclaimed. "Mai-san has asked everyone to come around to her place on Christmas Eve for a party."

"Mai-san hasn't changed I see," Chie chuckled.

"Of course she hasn't," Nao scoffed, "I'm not going if that mutt will be there."

"Nao-senpai has to come!" Arika said, grabbing Nao's hand.

"Let go Ant!" Nao snapped, "And why should I spend time with that mutt if I don't have to?"

"But you do have to!" Aoi joined in, "We've all been friends since forever! And Mai is a great cook."

"No way in hell!" Nao said stubbornly.

"Spending Christmas with your friends is fun though," Nina said quietly, smiling shyly.

Nao was quiet for a second, before she snorted and stood "Whatever," she said shortly and left the cafeteria.

"Nao-kun's still having her usual attitude towards Natsuki I see," Chie chuckled.

"Will Nao-senpai really not come?" Nina asked quietly.

"Hard to say," Chie replied.

"She'll come," Aoi said, smiling. "We always spend Christmas together."

"So what time did Mai say to come 'round?" Chie asked Shiho.

* * *

The party at Mai's was as eventful as Chie would have guessed. She finally met Mai's friends Mikoto and found it highly amusing with the hyperactive girl lunged at Mai, snuggling into the redhead's rather large breasts. Haruka and Yukino turned up with rigorous complaints from Haruka about loosing out on good cases for the evening.

"It's Christmas Eve though, Haruka-chan." Yukino said.

"Exactly!" Haruka exclaimed, "The perfect time to catch spicy people in the act!"

"Suspicious, Haruka-chan." Yukino corrected.

Everyone in the room laughed. There was a knock at the door and Mai answered it. Everyone was floored at seeing Nao and Nina standing on the stoop.

"I figured I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't show up," Nao said stiffly, glaring across the room at Natsuki.

People started poking fun at both Nao and Natsuki until Mai announced that dinner was ready. Mai's cooking was as good as Chie remembered and she complimented Mai, saying she would visit her restaurant soon.

"Be careful when you go there," Nao said, "She'll rope you into working for her and all your free time goes up in a puff of smoke."

"I needed help that time, Nao-chan." Mai said.

"Don't worry Mai," Natsuki said haughtily, "Nao's just afraid of a little hard work."

Everyone laughed and Nao pouted, glaring at Natsuki, "I learned from the mast, _senpai_" she said, pointing a finger at the young chairwomen, "I seem to recall you'd rather be racing around on the great noisy monster of yours rather than working or studying!"

Natsuki spluttered, slamming her drink down and glaring back at Nao across the table. Everyone laughed again as they watched the two banter with each other.

"You two really do fight too much to appear as good friends," Chie said slyly.

"What are you talking about, Chie?" Natsuki said.

"Ara," Shizuru smiled, "Chie-chan is saying that you and Nao are actually very good friends."

"WHAT!" both women in question exclaimed.

"You wouldn't fight so much if you didn't get along so well," Aoi said giggling quietly.

"Aoi!" Nao snapped.

It's good to be back among friends, Chie thought as she watched everyone enjoying themselves happily.

* * *

"It was good being together with everyone again," Chie said, as she and Aoi headed home after the party had wound down with many wishings of Merry Christmas and promises for more get-togethers.

"Yes," Aoi replied, smiling, "It's been a little while since we were all together like that, and Arika, Mashiro and Nina are all so cute!"

Chie chuckled at Aoi's exclamation. She was still obsessed with cute girls, obviously. However, Chie wondered if Aoi had decided on something concrete yet.

"Aoi…" She started, but the brunette cut her off.

"Whaa! Chie-chan look!" she exclaimed, tugging on Chie's arm.

Chie glanced in the direction that Aoi was indicating. It was a park, with a playground and swings, and Chie noticed the snow was beginning to fall softly.

"Remember this park, Chie-chan?" Aoi asked as they moved towards the swings.

"Hmm?" Chie looked around, expecting to see something significant.

"We used to play here as kids, remember?" Aoi said, sitting on one of the swings.

"Oh yeah," Chie smiled, "This is where we met and Nao used to beat up any of the boys who would come and try to scare us with frogs."

"I don't ever remember actually being scared of frogs," Aoi mused.

"He, yeah but Nao would use any excuse to beat up anyone," Chie snorted softly.

They lapsed into silence, both enjoying each others company. The falling snow seemed to twinkle in the glow of the street lamps.

"Ne, Chie-chan," Aoi said quietly, after a moment, looking at the ground and scuffing a shoe, "While you were away…ano…" She trailed off.

"Hmm?" Chie turned towards her companion, noticing the light blush that had appeared on Aoi's cheeks. "What's up, Aoi?"

"Well I…" Aoi took a deep breath to steady herself, "While you were away, I did lots of thinking. I was really sad for a long time after you left. I couldn't really understand it that well, I mean we were all friends, but Nao and Shiho and the others didn't seem to be that upset. Nao even accused me of being listless," Aoi laughed as she remembered being scolded by the red head. Nao had yelled at her and then promptly told Aoi to open her eyes.

"I realised after some time that I was missing you more because I thought of you than more than just a friend. I realised that I…" Aoi was cut off as Chie seized her, pulling her up off the swing abruptly. Aoi's eyes went wide when she felt Chie's lips cover hers softly. The kiss held everything that Chie had kept inside her heart for the last five years. All the feelings of love, longing and joy that she felt while she listened to Aoi talk; she put into that kiss.

When they drew apart for air, Aoi was blushing madly, her eyes wide. Chie smiled, knowing her own cheeks were red as well.

"I know Aoi," She whispered, resting her forehead against the brunette's and staring deeply into the cerulean depths, "I know, because I was feeling that same, for all that time. I know because I feel with all my being that I love you, more than anything."

"Chie-chan…" Aoi's breath caught, and tears started to trickle down her cheeks, "I-I love you too." She buried her head in Chie's chest, pushing into the warmth, "I love you so much."

Chie smiled, feeling her own eyes burned for a moment before she lifted Aoi's faced so she could wipe away the tears gently.

"You're like a goddess," she whispered, kissing Aoi softly, "You're so beautiful."

"And Chie's so handsome," Aoi smiled, touching her nose with the taller girl.

"Want to come back to my place tonight?" Chie asked hesitantly.

"I thought that was already understood," Aoi grinned.

* * *

Ok, good? Bad? Let me know, please R&R ^^ Oh! and also let me know if guys would like me to do another chapter with....you know ^^ the inevitable lemon scene ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Ok next Chapter. Lemon scene here people! I pushed myself to finnish this one, been a little bit out of the writing Phase. Anyway, enjoy!

Normal Disclaimer.

* * *

"Your home is so nice," Aoi said, looking around Chie's living room.

"Comes from having a father in the Military," Chie said, hanging up their coats.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Aoi looked over at Chie and felt her cheeks grow warm as the realisation of the two of them being alone struck her. She turned her eyes away shyly.

Chie chuckled softly and moved to sit next the brunette. She reached out and gently lifted Aoi's face so that she could see her eyes.

"You're adorable when you blush," she said, grinning when the other girl's cheeks became a deeper shade of red.

"Don't tease me Chie-chan, mou," Aoi pouted and Chie laughed at her.

"Geez, you're such a tease," Aoi said in a sultry voice, causing Chie to gasp and blush slightly herself. Aoi giggled and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Chie's. This kiss was much more passionate than the last, and both girls felt heat rise up within them. Gradually the kiss became softer and they pulled apart due to a need for air.

"You're amazing, Aoi," Chie said smiling. She could not have been happier than she was at that very moment. Having Aoi in her arms was all she had ever hoped for. Knowing that Aoi felt the same way she did made her heart feel like it would burst from her chest.

"Come," she said quietly, taking the brunette's hand and leading her into the bedroom. Slowly, Chie urged Aoi to sit on the side of the bed. She reached up and stroked the other girl's cheek softly.

"Chie-chan…" Aoi's eyes were wide and clouded with passion. Chie smiled and leaned in to kiss Aoi again. This time the kiss was slow and lingering. Chie teased Aoi's lips, pulling away slightly when the blue eyed girl tried to deepen it. Chie could feel the growl deep in Aoi's chest when she retreated yet again.

"Stop being a tease," Aoi pouted, slipping her hands under Chie's turtleneck. The dark haired girl shuddered when she felt Aoi's fingers spider across her skin.

"Who's the tease?" She asked, gently pushing the brunette down onto the bed. Aoi giggled and allowed Chie to remove her blouse. Chie sat up and tossed her own shirt aside, before leaning back down, pressing a quick kiss to Aoi's lips.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered. Her hands began smoothing up Aoi's sides before stopping. She looked into Aoi's eyes shyly, "I've never done this before."

"Neither have I," Aoi said, swallowing.

"Do…do you want to stop?" Chie asked, sitting up a little.

"No!," Aoi exclaimed, reaching up to caress Chie's cheek, "I mean…just…that is, lets go slow?" She asked shyly, looking into Chie's crimson orbs.

Chie smiled gently, brushing some hair out of Aoi's eyes, "Sure," she said, leaning in to kiss the brunette. The heat ignited insider her again when she heard Aoi moan deep in her throat. She pushed her back down on the mattress and started to softly run her hands up the brunette's sides. Aoi sighed contentedly, and then let out a gasp as Chie's fingers brushed her breasts through her pink lacy bra. Chie grinned, rubbing the hardening nipples through the material.

"Oh…" Aoi sighed, arching into the dark-haired girls hands. Chie grinned, kissing Aoi's lips before moving down to her throat.

Slowly, they removed each others clothes, caressing skin with lips and fingers whenever it was bared. Aoi discovered that Chie was sensitive to soft stroking under her ears and delightedly took full advantage of the fact.

"Aoi," Chie shivered, "You're so evil." Aoi giggled and kissed Chie hard. Their passion mounted, Chie could feel the throbbing between her legs grow. Slowly she slid her hand down the length of Aoi's body. When she reached the heat between the girl's legs, and slipped her fingers in, Aoi arched, letting out a gasp.

"Chie…" she breathed, burying her head in Chie's breasts and gripping the taller girl's shoulders.

"I love you," Chie whispered, softly stroking Aoi's centre, causing her to gasp and squirm. Aoi hugged Chie to her desperately, her hips moving in time with Chie's fingers. Chie could feel Aoi's muscles fluttering around her fingers. It made her own arousal to mount, making her body sensitive to Aoi's own exploring fingers. She had never felt anything like this before. This heat and sense of closeness that came from those intimate touches. Feeling Aoi's body close around her as she responded in kind Chie felt a huge wave of peace wash over her.

"Chie-chan!" Aoi exclaimed, rising up of the bed, "I'm going too…"

"I Love you Aoi," Chie breathed, then her breath caught in her throat and Aoi let out deep keening moan as the both reached the edge and fell over together.

Chie was drifting on the edge of sleep when she felt a light kiss pressed to her nose. Opening her eyes she gazed up into sapphire orbs. Smiling, she sighed happily.

"What is it love?" She asked, caressing Aoi's cheek.

"Its midnight," Aoi replied, leaning down to kiss Chie softly, "Merry Christmas."

Chie smiled widely, returning Aoi's kiss deeply. "Merry Christmas love, I couldn't have asked for a better present," she said, grinning. Aoi's eyes showed so much love that Chie felt as if she could melt into them.

"Yes," Aoi whispered, snuggling against Chie's side, "It's the best Christmas ever."

* * *

Ok, there you have it. Please please R&R I'm desparate for feedback!! And i'm not sure if i'll leave it here or not yet....can't really think of what to do after this. I'll be working on a Nao/Nina fic soon, so keep and eye out for that! Thanks for reading!


End file.
